Teasers
by Auna
Summary: Crichton finds a way to pass the time. NOT BrennikAeric universe


Title: Teasers  
Spoilers: None  
Setting: Approximately 7-8 monens after BT  
Rating: Heavy R, not quite NC-17  
Authors Note: I have been in a terrible slump. I mean NOTHING has been forthcoming when I placed fingers to keypad... for several week now. It's been incredibly frustrating and depressing. So I gave up. I told myself to quit writing my story and do something for fun. What did I want to read? Fluff. Specifically J/A fluff. Last night I set out on an exercise to see if I could do it, and this is what resulted. Three people have said it's all right, so I'm going to post as is. AND IT WORKED!!!! I managed to get started on my other story again, and the juices seem to be flowing. YAY!!!!!!! Please enjoy.  
TEASERS  
_The__ smell of her._

John closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, ignoring the stench of straw, fertilizer and blood.  Instead, he substituted the foul stink with his memory of her perfumed hair.  It worked.

_He buried his face in her hair, savoring the scent and letting the silkiness caress his face, exciting him.  He had all the time in the world.  Her protruding belly rested against his stomach and he felt the kick of the person inside her.  He caressed her back, her rear, her thighs, and began an equally slow exploration of her mouth.  Her sigh of contentment stole the strength from his knees and he turned her toward the bed._

The harsh chain around his neck bit into his flesh as he turned, jolting him to the lonely reality of his surroundings.  His throat rebelled at the pressure and he found himself gasping for air, choking.  It took several moments for his esophagus to remember how to function and he gratefully breathed in deeply.

He smirked to himself.  She always _could take his breath away._

How long had he been here now?  He couldn't remember.  It shouldn't have taken them this long to find him.  He knew they would come.  It was just a matter of time.  Time.  It was always about time.  But he wasn't a patient man, and he wanted out of here now.

_The taste of her.___

_THAT spot, right under her ear that always forced the very un-Aeryn giggle from her.  The tip of his tongue savored the salty-sweetness of her neck, and he heard her breath begin to change to rapid gasps.  That's right, baby.  I know what you like._

A harsh stab against stomach jolted him to the sight of a short, green bird with a long pointy beak pecking at his side as he lay on the wood floor.  He batted it away and it began to run backwards, alternately squawking and clucking at him.  It didn't want him here as much as he didn't want to be here.  "Tell it to your bosses!" he shouted at the bird.  It turned and wiggled it tail feathers at him before stalking off.  "Yeah, the same to you."

_The sight of her.___

_The firm roundness of her bottom was held snuggly in those tight leather pants as she leaned waaaay over to pick up the dropped hairbrush. She didn't hurry in her task and he fully enjoyed the view for several microts.   He couldn't help himself.  He HAD to reach over and smack it._

_She hadn't yet put her vest on and as she jumped up and spun around laughing, he was rewarded with an equally stunning view of her creamy breasts.  Oh, to hold those in his hands… to take one in his mouth…_

An incessant _drip, drip, drip,_ on his forehead began to irritate him and he realized it was storming outside.  Thunder shook the walls of the crude barn and lightning intermittently relieved the darkness.  He preferred the darkness.

Carefully scooting several denches to his left, he closed his eyes again.  They would come.  Wait, man.  Wait.

_The touch of her.___

_His hands glided over her soft skin, remembering every curve, every scar.  They paused on the mound of her belly and he traced the word 'Hello' before continuing in their meandering course.  He let his hands wander between her knees, then up her thighs.  He continued higher until he heard her intake of breath and then stopped, teasing both her and himself._

_He couldn't lay on top of her, but he leaned over her chest, resting an elbow on either side of her head and looked into her eyes.  She was so beautiful.  Slowly, his head lowered, his eyes never looking away and gently, his lips touched hers._

He was soaking wet.  The drip had expanded and, once again, he was under a leak.  Only now he was surrounded by chilly water.  Frell it.  He simply closed his eyes.  He didn't have anywhere to go, did he?  He hoped to hell they would show up before he died of pneumonia, though.

His captors wouldn't be back until morning, so there was no help there.  Not that they would care at all.

_The sound of her.___

"John, what the _frell_ are you doing?"  Damn, he was way too good at fantasizing.  It was as if she was right here in the room.  The tone of her voice changed to worry.  "John, are you all right?  What did they do to you?"  He heard boot steps, and then felt her hands on his head, touching his face.

His eyes flew open and there she was, awkwardly bent over him, her belly pushing into his arm.  D'Argo stood a few paces behind, Qualta Blade drawn and ready.  He reached one hand behind her head and pulled her the rest of the way down to him.

His lips met hers, and every sense was on high alert.  He could smell her shampoo, taste her chocolate she'd been craving lately, feel her silky hair against his hand, and hear her ragged breathing.  She was all his.

And she'd come to save him.  Again.  Pregnant.

"D'Argo, why the hell did you bring her?" he yelled when he finally released her.

The Luxan simply gave him his standard 'you're farhbot' look.  "Stand clear," he ordered and he fired one shot at the chain connecting Crichton to the wall.  It melted and he was free.  Getting the frelling ring off his neck would come later… right before he worked through some personal tension that had built up the last several arns.

He stood and grabbed one of Aeryn's hands, helping her up, and the three headed for the door of the barn, to freedom.  He hoped Aeryn was up for this.  It was going to be a very long night.


End file.
